To Build A Home
by kosovaheartland
Summary: "Now listen, don't panic, OK? There's no need to panic, "It's fine, I've totally got this. Well, Alison's totally got this, actually… kinda… I think." Corphine mini multichap, intended as light relief before the trauma this weekend looks like it will be! Cosima and Delphine face a logistical nightmare, Felix is roped in as babysitter and Alison stands in for Cosima in the ER.
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't my first attempt at writing for Orphan Black, but my other fic isn't ready for publishing just yet. I wrote this the old fashioned way over about an hour when I was stuck in a car park with nothing better to be doing this morning. I haven't gone through it and picked it apart to edit it like I normally would, I just typed it up as it was because I'm not going to have any time this weekend to do anything with it unfortunately. But I do have another 4 chapters or so planned out, which I will write up as soon as I can if you guys want me to continue. I'm not sure it's fantastic and it's very different to the angsty stuff I normally do, but I thought we all needed some light relief before tomorrow night! It's going to be Corphine centric mostly and I had in mind that it was set about three years after everyone survives and they have their happily ever after (yes, I am deep in the ball pit), but if you want to imagine it as an AU that would probably work too. **

**Reviews would be absolutely wonderful, this is the first time I've uploaded anything for Orphan Black so I'm a bit nervous about it. So if you want me to write the rest, you have to let me know it's not a pile of rubbish. Please? :) **

**Chapter 1**

**University of Toronto, Biological Sciences Department**

**5pm**

"Now listen, don't panic, OK? There's no need to panic, everything's going to be fine. Probably."

"OK, now I am panicking," Delphine frowns. Absentmindedly she glances across her office to the clock hanging above the doorway- just after five pm. Two hours, she calculates; she should really think about getting home soon. Lord knows it takes her forever to get ready for formal occasions.

"No, no, no, no, no; no reason to panic, remember?" her girlfriend reminds her, though her own voice is far from calm. She's doing her best to sound calm- Delphine can tell that much- but beneath the forced calmness there's a clear element of panic, obvious from the abnormally high pitch of her voice. "It's fine, I've totally got this. Well, Alison's totally got this, actually… kinda… I think. But I'll have it under control soon. So there's really no need to panic…"

"Chérie, just tell me what's…" Delphine cuts in, only to be interrupted in turn before she has the chance to finish.

"Cherry's dislocated her knee," Cosima explains matter-of-factly. "Well, probs- Alison says the ER room's carnage right now and it might be a while before she gets seen by a doctor yet, so…"

A sudden wave of panic surges through Delphine at this latest revelation; instinctual, uncontrollable.

"Merde… what… what the hell happened?!"

"The barrier thing- you know the barrier thing, right?" Cosima begins to explain. "The thing they use to split the rink in half? Anyway, the junior hockey coach didn't set up the barrier thing properly, Alison reckons he didn't lock it down, or whatever it is you're meant to do to it. Alison insists she told him she'd do it but he wouldn't let her touch it… but anyway, so the barrier thing wasn't set up properly, and Cherry was skating right next to it, and then one of the beginner hockey kids on the other side of the barrier thing got a bit overexcited going in for a goal, couldn't stop, slammed into it and brought it down on top of her."

"Oh my god…"

"I know, tell me about it. Alison's furious, she's pushing for a rink-wide hockey practice ban on figure skating training nights, she's dubbed hockey as 'glorified assault on skates.' Anyway, so Alison's gone with Chez in the ambulance…"

"Ambulance?!" Delphine panics. "It was bad enough that they had to call an ambulance? Oh my god…"

"Babe, relax; Alison's demanding a rink-wide hockey ban on her figure skating nights, remember? She's been banging on about how much she hates giving up half the rink to the hockey players on Fridays all year, she probably only bothered with calling an ambulance for the dramatic factor. It'll all be part of her grand master plan to reclaim Fridays for Team elaborate spin things and ballet on ice, bet you anything. I think. Honestly, Cherry sounded fine on the phone."

Delphine allows herself to relax at that, just a little. "You've spoken to her?"

"Uh huh, like, right before I called you. Well, only briefly, one of the paramedics had a go at Alison for using her phone in the ER room. But _I think_ Cherry's fine; she sounded a bit shocked, but hey, you _would_ be shocked if a great heavy plastic barrier and an out-of-control kid on skates fell on top of you, right? Alison was saying it's a high school level beginner class; I mean, seriously, the kid must have been twice Cherry's size…"

Delphine shudders. "Cosima?" she interrupts anxiously. "Cosima, not helping."

"Sorry. Look, she'll be fine, yeah?" But Cosima's tone doesn't sound quite so convincing; it's her way of stopping her from worrying, Delphine realises. This act is all for her benefit, but Cosima is seemingly oblivious to the fact that she isn't particularly convincing.

"She'll be fine," Cosima repeats. "Honestly. Alison would have said if it was serious. I'm on the way over to the hospital now; Alison had to leave Oscar and Gemma with the other kids at the rink, I need to take Cherry off her hands ASAP so she can go back and get them. I'll call you when I'm there, yeah? Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

"I'll come over with you," Delphine decides. "I'm almost finished anyway; I'll head over as soon as I can, meet you at the hospital."

"No, Delphine seriously, there's no need," Cosima insists, gently yet firmly. "You're not missing tonight. You're practically guaranteed that award, remember, it'd be such a shame if you weren't there to accept it. Seriously, I'll handle this, I bet you anything it's not even that bad. There's no point both of us losing hours of our evening in the ER."

She has a point, and as much as Delphine doesn't want to admit it, she does know it, deep down. "OK," she sighs reluctantly. "OK, just… give Chezzie a big hug from me?"

"You know I will. I'll put her on the phone when I get to her, yeah? I promise."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I shouldn't go tonight after all. I mean, it just doesn't feel right, you know? Not that Helena isn't a perfectly good babysitter- you know, in her way- but it seems a bit mean to dump Cherry with a babysitter at all when she's been in the ER, especially when it's Helena and she's going to have to…"

"Oh shit!" Cosima exclaims; Delphine can practically see the look of panic on her girlfriend's face in her mind's eye. "Oh shit, parent-teacher night! Crap, what with all the drama I completely forgot! And I… oh crap… I knew I'd forgotten something… that's where I was going when Alison called; I was going to pick up Violet…"

"You forgot about Violet?"

"Oh come on, only momentarily! You'd momentarily forget to pick up our other daughter too if you had to listen to Alison's hysterical rant about the logistical impossibility of under 11s sharing an ice rink with hulking great high school hockey players while Cherry quizzed the paramedics about what you can and can't do on a dislocated knee in the background…"

"Oh god, that bad?"

"Uh huh, Alison's talking about suing if Cherry can't compete in January and Cherry reckons she's still going to Savannah's birthday party at that trampoline place tomorrow, lord knows how we're going to break that one to her… no pun intended. Oh my god I'm so good, that wasn't even intentional… never mind. Seriously though, I'd like, totally forgotten parent-teacher night," Cosima groans. "Alison said ER's total carnage; how long do you think it's going to take to get through total carnage?"

"Honest answer?" Delphine asks, sighing to herself as she realises where this is inevitably leading. "Hours. At best."

"Cherry's parent-teacher appointment's at seven. Shit, how am I meant to be in three- no, four, can't forget Violet again or we'll give her some sort of complex… how the hell am I meant to be in four places at once?"

"Well, do you really want me to answer…?"

"No that's just it, tonight is the one night I really _can'_t be in four places at once," Cosima sighs. "It's Alison's mom's 60th, she and Donnie and the kids are taking her out to dinner, that's why I need to get there for Cherry ASAP. Then it's grade 4's parent-teacher night tonight too, Sarah will be at Kira's, and god knows leaving Helena with just Vi is a disaster waiting to happen…"

"OK, OK, forget being in four places at once," Delphine backtracks. "Right, we need a plan… I'll leave work now and go and get Violet, you deal with Cherry, I'll find someone to supervise Helena's babysitting and whoever finishes first does parent-teacher hell. Deal?"

"No, but that's not fair on you," Cosima sighs. "We both know I'm going to be stuck in the ER with Cherry for hours; you're going to miss getting your department award…"

"Not necessarily, there's no guarantee it's mine, remember? It's fine, I'll do parent-teacher night. In fact, if we make that decision now we don't even need a babysitter, Helena and Violet can't cause too much havoc in half an hour…" She does know for definite she's getting the University of Toronto award for Biological Research, was told as much by her and Cosima's head of department that morning, but thankfully Cosima doesn't know that.

"No, that's not fair," Cosima says firmly. "That's not fair, you're sacrificing your evening for the sake of our kids."

"Isn't that the whole point of parenting?"

"Fair point, they should put that in the small-print on the adoption papers. Look, I'm on parent patrol tonight, remember? We agreed. You get Violet and persuade Felix to take her with him to his art class thing, then go and enjoy yourself and I'll sort something for parent-teacher night, yeah? Worst case scenario we skip, what can they do?"

"Oh, I don't know; send a threatening letter home like Miss Richardson did to Sarah last year when she missed Kira's?"

"True. Oh shit... Look, I'm on it, OK? I promise. You're not missing your moment of glory for the sake of being told by Miss Richards that Cherry's too quiet in class and needs to put her hand up more, we get told the same goddamn thing every year."

"We don't know I've…"

"Oh we do know you've won, don't give me that. There's no way you've got any competition for that award. You're going, I promise. If I can get rid of Cherry and deal with parent-teacher night in time I'll even rush over there and video your acceptance speech like a really embarrassing girlfriend, yeah?"

She laughs at that. "Oh god, please don't."

"Oh, I can't make any promises," Cosima teases her. "Sure, I can promise I'll do everything I can to sort out the kids so you can go, but I totally can't guarantee I won't turn up and do the embarrassing girlfriend thing." Her tone changes, voice deepens, seductive. "You can thank me for it later."

"Oh, can I now?"

"Uh huh. Right, action stations, first one to deal with their assigned daughter wins an excruciating fifteen minutes of hell on earth with Cherry's teacher. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, aussi." Delphine waits until Cosima hangs up before she leans back in her chair and sighs.

She phones Felix on her way out of her office, quickly checks the time as she balances her phone on her shoulder, rummages through her purse in search of her car keys.

Just after quarter past five. She's going to be at least half an hour late collecting Violet now, she calculates; the department ball starts at seven… that gives her around an hour and a half once she's picked up her younger daughter in which to find a babysitter, change into something more appropriate for a formal function, and somehow make it back to the university on time. Oh, and negotiate Cherry's parent-teacher night in the middle of it all, somehow, because god knows Cosima isn't going to be done at the hospital in time.

Life, Delphine concludes, was far, far easier to coordinate before children.

It takes Felix longer than usual to pick up- that's a bad sign, Delphine sighs to herself, it has to be. She can't recall what excuse Felix originally gave to get out of having Cherry and Violet this evening, but she figures there must have been one, or else she and Cosima would never have accepted Helena's offer of babysitting.

As enthusiastic and well-meaning as she is, Helena isn't really the babysitter in this arrangement; Delphine has learnt that much from past experience.

Cherry, at nine years old going on thirty, is the babysitter.

Helena is merely the over eighteen year old required to be present by law.

"Hey Delphine," Felix answers at last, the flustered edge to his tone not filling Delphine with an awful lot of hope. "You're going to have to make it quick, I'm afraid, in a bit of a hurry."

"I know, I know, it's your art course thing tonight. And I know it's a big deal, I really do, but…"

"If you're about to ask me if I'll have my nieces tonight, the answer's still no," Felix tells her before she can finish. "Sorry, Cosima already asked, remember? Like I told her, Uncle Felix has a prior engagement on Fridays. A very important one."

"But Felix…"

"Nope, the puppy eyes don't work over the phone, Delphine. This course is very important for my artistic development, skipping a week for babysitting duty could be a disastrous career move."

"Oh, come on Felix, it's an emergency," Delphine pleads. "Cherry's dislocated her knee-"

"Oh my god, what?"

"Accident at figure skating, long story…"

"Hang on, it's Alison's coaching night, isn't it?" Felix realises. "Right, I need details, Delphine, I can guarantee you she'll be calling her life coach sooner or later, and I like to be prepared. Alison is… shall we say… one of my more challenging coachees."

Delphine rolls her eyes. "You supervise Violet and Helena, I tell you what happened," she says. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hang on, Helena?! You and Cosima were going to bugger off to some posh work evening out and leave your kids with Helena?!"

"Well, no one else was available," Delphine protests. "Helena and Vi with Cherry there to supervise is fine, without Cherry is an accident waiting to happen."

"Personally, I think you're being a bit unfair, Delphine," Felix tells her, though there's a clear element of sarcastic teasing to his tone. "What's the worst that can happen? She'll get Vi so high on sugar she won't sleep for a week, but really…"

"Felix," Delphine says slowly, firmly, calm as she can. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine, fine, I'll babysit my niece and my adult sister," Felix gives in. "Only if you're OK with Vi coming to my art class."

"At this point, anything."

Felix sniggers. "You asked for it. Go on then, give me the gossip."

"It'll have to be quick," Delphine warns. "I haven't even collected her yet."

"It's your work thing tonight, right?" Felix remembers. "Cutting it a bit, fine, aren't we?"

"Don't even go there."

"Blimey, someone's had a bad evening. Sum it up in three words?"

"Three?! Not possible."

"You're the one who said it had to be quick!" Felix protests. "Three statements?"

"Oh, OK, umm… Cherry, beginner high school hockey player, collision."

"Ouch. Shit, is she OK?"

"Not sure," Delphine admits. "Alison went with her to the hospital, Cosima's on the way over there now. Alison's furious, she's blaming the hockey coach for making her figure skating class share the rink. So," she pauses momentarily, putting her phone onto speaker mode as she steps into her car, starts the engine. "I really, really need you to take Violet for the evening. And Helena, because I'm not brave enough to tell her I've found a new babysitter. Just until Cherry's discharged and Cosima can take over."

"Hey, I already agreed, remember? Quit the sales pitch, I said I'd do it, didn't I?"

"Felix, you're a lifesaver. I'll call you when I have Violet, yes? I'll drop her and Helena round at yours?"

"Fine, fine. Bring her entertainment though, yeah?"

"Oh, Felix she'll be fine, she's been at gymnastics and it's a Friday, she'll be asleep by eight, latest."

"What? Oh, I don't mean Violet, I mean Helena. I can cope with Violet. Violet's easy. Hyperactive Helena is a fucking nightmare, she has the shortest attention span known to man."

"Ah, I see. I'll come up with something," Delphine promises, not entirely sure what. "Thank you so much, Felix, I owe you."

"You've got that right. See you in a bit, yeah? Just don't expect the place to be tidy."


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planning on updating this quite so soon, but after Saturday I had this chapter stuck in my head. Plus after those Cosima/Kira scenes I now have a really, really clear vision of her and Delphine as parents, and it's adorable. And thank you so much impossible infinities and swarm012 for your reviews of the last chapter, you guys are wonderful. Probably another 3 chapters or so after this, but if this gets more reviews I will happily extend it. You have to let me know though ;) **

**Chapter**** 2**

"Cosima? Cosima, how far away are you?" There's a strong element of annoyance in Alison's tone that only causes Cosima to feel even guiltier about all this; she knows Alison has been dreading dinner with her mother tonight somewhat, knows that their relationship is frosty, unpredictable, at best. She also knows that Alison is a control freak, that she will have planned out her schedule for today with military precision, all leading up to dinner with her mother.

There's no way there was an extra couple of hours factored into that schedule for dealing with her niece in the emergency room.

"Oh, don't even ask that question," Cosima sighs, wincing, bracing herself. "I'm stuck, like, twenty minutes away, the traffic's beyond crazy. I think there must have been an accident further down or something, I haven't moved in ages… anyway, so I really don't know when I'll be able to get to you. I'm so sorry, honestly, I…"

Alison sighs. "You know what, Cosima?"

"Uh huh?" she holds her breath.

"Don't worry about it. I'm… not exactly looking forward to dinner with my mother," Alison admits. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise, I mean, it's given me the perfect excuse…"

"Oh Alison, come on," Cosima sighs. "You'll totally enjoy it once you're there. And I bet the kids are excited…"

"I could always send them anyway, they'd enjoy it more than Donnie and I. Look, Cosima, don't stress about it. I don't mind, honestly. I'll stay with Cherry until you can get here, it's not a problem."

"I know, I just… I feel like I've fucked up everyone's plans," Cosima sighs. Alison might be perfectly happy to use being stuck in the ER with Cherry as an excuse to get out of seeing her mother, but Delphine is another matter. Delphine won't complain; Delphine will cover for her at Cherry's parent-teacher night and insist that she doesn't mind, that it's fine, even though both of them know full well that she's been looking forward to tonight, that really, she does mind.

Cosima refuses to be the reason Delphine has to miss out on her moment of glory. Delphine is right, of course, in that neither of them know for definite that she's won the Biological Sciences award for their department, but Cosima is reasonably certain. She knows the others who have been nominated, has worked with most of them at some point over the last year.

She's perfectly aware that she's more than a little biased, but all the same, Cosima cannot believe her girlfriend hasn't won that award hands down. So much so that she had it all planned out: she was going to get in and out of parent-teacher night as fast as humanly possible, quickly check in at home to be sure Helena hadn't accidently burned the house down or lord only knows what, then dash over to the institute ball and hopefully make it in time for the awards.

God, now she thinks about it, she realises it sounds horribly like one of Alison's meticulously calculated schedules.

"Oh, of course, it's Delphine's thing tonight, isn't it?" Alison remembers. "So she's tied down with Violet?"

"Oh, I wish, it's way more complicated than that. It's Cherry's parent-teacher night tonight, we were going to have Helena babysit while I dealt with it, we thought she couldn't do much damage in half an hour with Cherry there to supervise. So now Delphine has Vi _and_ Helena to worry about and at this rate she's going to have to do parent-teacher hell…"

"OK, OK, don't panic, alright? Welcome to the nightmare that is trying to have a social life around kids. Why don't you just abandon this, then? I'll make sure Cherry's OK, I can be you. You could get back and take over from Delphine, she could go to her…"

Cosima cuts her off. "Alison, that's really sweet of you to offer and everything, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"Wow, is your mom really that bad?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Nauseating doesn't cover it. So honestly, if me standing in for you would help…"

Cosima sighs. "Honest answer? Not really. Sorry. I mean, I can't exactly turn around now, and even if I could it'd make me feel like the world's shittiest mother. How… how is she?"

"Cherry? Oh, she's been really brave; Gemma would have been screaming the whole time. And she's…" Alison lowers her voice. "She's very interested in medicine."

"Oh god, I know, sorry about that. We've tried to rein her in but she has a nasty habit of letting curiosity…"

"No, no, don't get me wrong, she seems to have a real passion for it. But we have had a discussion about why it might not be a good idea to ask every doctor who comes into the waiting area if she can watch a surgical procedure."

"Hey, I asked nicely!" Cherry protests in the background- reasonably alert, Cosima is relieved to hear. "_And_ I said any operation would do! Can I have the phone?" she asks. "Can I speak to Mommy? Mommy?"

"Uh huh, I'm still here, honey. You OK?"

"I think so." She's trying to be brave; Cosima can tell that much from the slight quiver to her daughter's voice. "It kind of hurts."

"I bet it does," Cosima agrees sympathetically. "You've been really brave though, right? Auntie Alison said you've been brave."

"I'm not sure I should be brave, though," Cherry worries. "All the people who make lots of noise got to see the doctors ages ago. Like when we took you to the ER and Maman said to act like you were dying to get through quicker."

"Yeah, well that was… look, being brave is fine, OK? Being brave is good, the doctors will be really impressed with you if you're brave."

"So impressed that they'll let me watch an operation?"

"Umm… maybe," Cosima lies. "Maybe they might think about it, if… if you're really, really good, yeah? When you're like, eighteen," she mutters under her breath.

"What was that last bit?"

"Oh, nothing, Chezzie, it was nothing."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't. It was just the sat nav, you must have heard the sat nav. I'm trying to find another way round in case I ever get out of this… listen…" Cosima begins carefully. "Listen, I'm on my way over, but the traffic's really, really bad. I'll get there as soon as I can, OK? I promise. But I might be a while."

"How long's a while?" Cherry asks quietly. That gentle quiver is back in her tone again, and it just about tears Cosima's heart in two.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know. Sorry. As soon as I possibly can be there I will, I promise. But listen, Auntie Alison's going to stay with you…"

"C-c-can't…"

"Oh, Chezzie, don't cry, honey, it's OK. Come on, you've been so brave. Can't what?"

"Can't Maman come?"

Cosima sighs. "Well, she'd have to come the same way I am, she'd just get stuck too. She wouldn't get there any sooner than I will. And anyway, she's got to pick up your sister, and then she's going to our work party tonight, remember? We wouldn't want her to miss that."

"No," Cherry agrees quietly.

There's a faint sniff from the other end of the phone.

"I'm going to be there really, really soon, OK?" Cosima promises. She feels as though she's stabbing in the dark somewhat; this is the first time either of her daughters has ended up in the ER and she feels horribly guilty that she isn't there. "And then once the doctors have made you better we can go home."

"Can we make baking soda volcanoes tomorrow?"

She laughs, glancing at the time on the dashboard, sighing when she realises there isn't a hope in hell of her making it back to Cherry's school in time for parent-teacher night. "Whatever you want, honey. Look, I need to phone your Auntie Sarah and ask her a favour, but I'll talk to you again in a bit, OK?"

"OK."

"Good girl. If you need me again, or Maman, you just tell Auntie Alison and she'll let you use her phone, yeah? I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiles at that. "I love you more."

"No you don't, I love _you_ more."

"Love you to the moon and back, I win. Can I speak to Auntie Alison before you hang up, please?"

"Uh huh. Love you to Venus and back- that's further, right?"

"Oh alright, alright, you win. Give the phone back to Auntie Alison, then. Please?"

There's a slight pause before Alison picks up the phone. "Hey again. See, she's OK," she attempts to reassure her. "She'll be fine once she's been seen by someone and she's home…"

Cosima just sighs. "I should be there, Alison," she murmurs softly, her voice laced with guilt. "I know you'll look after her, I just…"

"You feel like it should be you," Alison finishes for her. "It's OK, I understand. But honestly, Cosima, she'll be fine, it's only a dislocated knee."

"If it was only a dislocated knee the paramedics would have just sorted it themselves, though," Cosima worries. It's been playing on her mind the whole way over to the hospital; she's been trying her best to push it out, ignore it. "Why didn't they just sort it in the ambulance if it's only a dislocated knee?"

"Because it's too swollen for them to be sure, they want to do an x-ray first. They'll call her in soon, I'm sure. She'll be fine."

"They'd better."

"They will, Cosima. They will. Look, if you want to stay on the phone to her, I won't be offended…"

"Nuh uh. I need to call Sarah, I've got a plan," Cosima explains.

"Hmm?"

"Well, the problem is that Delphine and I can't be in four places at once between the two of us, right?" Cosima smiles mischievously. "Did I mention that it's also Kira's parent-teacher night tonight? Right across the hallway, in fact."

"No, no, no, no, no, Cos, not happening," Sarah Manning insists firmly. "No way. We swore we wouldn't do this again after all the DYAD shit blew over, remember? And Cherry's in Miss Richardson's class, right? That woman is a total bitch, I am not sitting in a fucking room with that fucking control freak listening to her shite attempts to stamp individuality out of nine year olds…"

"I know, I know, how could I forget? Sarah, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't a total emergency…"

"Not my problem, there's nothing you can offer me to get me back in a room with that woman. She threatened to report me to Social Services for neglect because I skipped fucking parent-teacher night for fuck's sake…"

"I know, how could I forget the shit storm Mrs S brought down on her? Which is why I really, really need you to cover for me, yeah? It's OK for you, you and Kira never have to see her again- not as you, anyway. If Violet ends up in Miss Richardson's class Delphine and I have got another year of her crap. Please? Come on, it's only across the hallway, you could do it right after Kira's…"

"The answer's still no, Cosima…"

"Look, Sarah, I hate to ask, I really do, but it's kind of an emergency. Look, it's not about me, OK, it's about Delphine. She's worked so hard for this award, Sarah, honestly, and I know you've never been her biggest fan, but it just seems so unfair that she should miss out on accepting it because Cherry had a freak accident and I couldn't pick up the pieces in time to cover parent-teacher night." She sighs. "You'd be doing us both a massive, massive favour and we'll totally return it. Please?"

Sarah pauses, and for a horrible moment Cosima is convinced she's going to say no.

"Please tell me Cherry's a mini geek monkey in class," she says at last. "I'm so not signing up for getting into an argument with that arsehole of a teacher over Cherry's behaviour posing as you."


End file.
